Flashback
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: Adopted by Twilightxfanatic21!
1. In the beginning

**Flashback**

Age 5

"Love you Mommy." I said sleepily.

"Get to sleep, honey." Mama told me, kissing my forehead, and then leaving my room.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

~Dream~

There was a man in a long black robe holding a torch and a pitchfork. He looked just like this one pastor from a church that was down the street from me. Next to the old pastor was a blonde haired man with blue eyes. I guessed he was the pastor's son, because of the likenesses. The blonde son looked to be the age of 23. I watched as the pastor, his son, and a group of men crept down a dark street. Why would they go there so late at night? They all were wearing garlic necklaces and holding weapons. That's very weird.

Eventually the men seemed to have caught sight of whatever they were looking for. Wow! He was handsomer than Prince Charming! But what really caught me by surprise was the color of his eyes. They were red! Like blood red! EW! I've never liked blood. Then suddenly, the beautiful man ran fast. I mean faster than that road runner on my morning cartoons, fast. But then, he jumped on the blonde haired man with the blue eyes and bit his neck! Oh My! But luckily others went to his rescue. Apparently the beautiful man was strong too. He killed two others and ran off with one more person.

But the blonde haired man with the blue eyes looked panicked and started dragging himself away from the scene. Eventually he ended up on a sack of potatoes in a cellar. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't seem to make any noise. After what seemed like days in this dreamland, he seemed to be getting better. I saw him lay there tensely. Wait a second! Is this the same guy? He looked different. Beautiful. And now that I noticed that, he looked stronger too. He looked perfect. Just like the other man who bit his neck. Then suddenly he opened his eyes. Red.

~end dream~

And I woke with a start to my Mommy calling me.

"Bella!" she called. "It's time to get up!"

"Okay Mama!" I responded.

I sat up in my bed and started to think about the bizarre dream I had just had.

Who was that man?

What is he now?

Why does he have red eyes?

Why did I even have that dream?

How did I have a dream that detailed?

Well…

I have no answers, at all. I'm so confused.

A/N: So, this is my new story! I don't really know how the thought/ idea of this story came to me, but i'm really excited about writing it! I hope you liked it enough to review! Thank you so very much for reading!

----Claire----


	2. Dreams of Loneliness

Dreams of Loneliness- Fleetwood Mac

Here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself, yeah  
It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams and  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of Loneliness, like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering  
What you had, And what you lost  
Oooh, says what you had, you know what you lost

* * *

~Bedtime the next night~

"Night Mama." I said.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Mommy whispered, leaving my room.

(A/N: just saying, Bella is smarter and more gifted (obviously) than most other kids her age.)

I wonder if I will dream of the man with the blonde hair and blue eyes again. I guess there is only one way to find out. So I lie down in my bed, close my eyes, and give into the darkness.

~Dream~

'So much blood! Too much. It hurts so badly! It bit me! Ow! It hurts so much! Wait! Anything infected by the vampires must be burned. I'm not just going to die, I'm going to be killed! I need to get away from here! But how can I move? The pain is so excruciating, I can't even imagine how much it would hurt if I started moving. I also would lose more blood. But, then again, if I don't move I have no chance of survival.'

Bella was brought back to the scene of where the man was getting bit. But this time, she could hear what he was thinking.

'A cellar! Perfect! It will be cold and wet, but that's better than nothing. Where to lie down… oh, a sack of potatoes! Ouch! My neck is starting to burn even more! Oh... oh my… it's increasing! Did someone already set on fire?'

Bella watched while he examined himself in panic and agony.

'Ahhhh! I can't take this pain! I just want to be out of this pain! Dear God, please… please. Oh! I want to scream!!! But, I can't let them hear me. Ahhhhh! Someone just kill me, please… please.'

Bella saw him wince and even shed a few tears.

'Just think about something happy. Get your mind of the… the… pain.'

Then Bella was hit with a sea of flashbacks. (A/N: the title! :D)

To when he was 4 and he first wrote his first name for the first time.

Then when he was 8 and he was playing in his front yard with friends.

To an 11 year old, blue eyed boy kissing a girl on the cheek then running away.

A 14 year old blonde being yelled at by his father for getting in trouble.

To an astonished 17 year old, who had just found out about the existence of vampires.

Then a young man, at 20, seeing a vampire for the first time, from afar.

Finally, he looked the same age as he did now, 23. Planning the trip, that had ended him.

At last, they ended and he seemed to be getting better.

'Wait. How long has it been? 3 days maybe. Whoa. Did I just hear people from the streets above? I'm so far away. Why can I hear my heart beat? It's speeding up! This is it! Wait a second… now it's slowing. Now I'm done for. Well, at least it's over now. Finally. Dear God, thank you.'

Bella watched the same scene as before, him looking out of pain and better looking.

'The fire. It's all gone. Am I dead? I never thought that this is what it would feel like. Am I in heaven? Ouch! My throat burns! Maybe I'm in Hell. Is the fire going to come back! Oh No! I can't endure that again!!!'

Bella then saw him open his eyes to look around. They were the same color as last time. Red.

"BELLA!"

~End dream~

I woke up and sat straight up in my bed to the sound of my Mama calling my name.

"I'm up." I yelled back.

"Kay!" she responded.

Wow. That dream was… interesting.

So, I picked up a few things. First, his name as Carlisle and secondly, the man trying to kill him was a vampire.

But this dream didn't give me many answers. Why am I dreaming this? Is it a warning? Is this a warning about that vampire man? Was Carlisle really real? What was happening to him? Why does he have red eyes like the vampire? Is he one now??? That vampire was killing people. Carlisle doesn't seem like he would do that. So he might not be. But that doesn't explain the eyes.

So strange.

A/N:

Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it enough to review!

And thank you to:

Jade's Roses

PureTwilightFan15

call us crazy

for reviewing so far!!!


	3. sorry

I am so sorry readers. Faithful readers. I appreciate your encouragement and reviews. They have been a blessing to me, really. But I will not be continuing any of my stories. I will put these up for adoption though. Whoever wants them may have them. Once someone has it, I will put a review in this informing you all who owns it.

Thank you and I am so sorry.

Be joyful in hope, patient in affliction, and faithful in prayer. – Romans 12:12

Claire or Whitlock (dot) Mason (dot) McCarthy (dot) Cullen


	4. adopted!

**Twilightxfanatic21 now owns this story.**


End file.
